The present invention relates to a bottle with dual-liquid ornament, and more particularly to a bottle having a top section for containing a dual-liquid ornament and a bottom section divided into two chambers for containing two different types of milky lotion that may be sucked out for use via two dispensers provided on the bottle. A downward protruded bottom center of the bottle allows the bottle to be easily turned or swung about the bottom center and thereby causes dynamic changes in the dual-liquid ornament.
The dual-liquid ornament is a conventional and popular ornament. Typically, the dual-liquid ornament includes a closed container in which clear oil and colored water are contained, and one or more preferably three-dimensional floating items are disposed in the container to float between the oil and the water. The dual-liquid ornament has been widely associated with various kinds of articles, such as paperweight and penholder in the early stage and lamp stand, glass bottom, soap case and milky lotion bottle in recent years. For most milky lotion bottles that have dual-liquid ornaments associated therewith, they usually have a single-space clear body provided with one mouth and one lotion dispenser while the dual-liquid ornament is always an additional closed area located in the bottle to show dynamic and changeful views. The following are some of the disadvantages of the conventional milky lotion bottles with dual-liquid ornaments:
1. They are almost the same as any other milky lotion bottles in appearance, except that an additional space for showing the dual-liquid ornament is provided in the bottles. Since the dual-liquid ornament has become a very popular ornament, a general milky lotion bottle with such ornament would no longer strongly attract consumers. PA0 2. They provide only one single space for containing only one type of milky lotion while there are usually many different kinds of lotions needed in our daily life. Therefore, a lot of bottles for different lotions would occupy a large space on a shelf in the toilet room or on a dressing table to cause disorder. PA0 3. Most of them are designed for remaining stationary on the shelf or tabletop. Therefore, the dual-liquid ornament loses its dynamic decoration effect.